


In the Heat of the... Shower?

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is Head Auror. Harry has just returned from Merlin-knows-where. All he wanted was a nice, hot shower. Draco had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the... Shower?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was going to be fluff. I probably shouldn't have started in the shower, because they never left. Oh well :D  
> Bad language and smutty goodness abound! You have been warned!

“Potter!” Aurors scattered in the wake of Draco Malfoy as he stormed through the locker room of the Auror’s office. “Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m in the shower, Malfoy. Get lost.”

“You have one minute to get out here before I drag you out.”

“You know what, Malfoy? Go fuck yourself!”

Silence reigned as the rest of the Aurors watched the back of Draco’s neck turn a bright shade of red. He clenched and unclenched his fists, took a deep breath and turned slowly to face them. “If any of you value your employment with this organisation, leave, quietly, or be fired on the spot.” With many disgruntled murmurs, the locker room emptied, leaving Draco standing alone, breathing heavily.

“That wasn’t very nice, Draco.”

Draco turned towards the drawling voice. Desire fought with anger inside him as he got an eyeful of Harry Potter standing in front of him, completely naked and dripping wet. His eyes travelled down from the dripping fringe to the bright green eyes, well-toned chest and stomach, down to Harry’s half-erect cock. Licking his lips as he moved closer to his lover, Draco raised his hand, cast a non-verbal hex and knocked the smirking bastard off his feet.

Harry landed in a puddle with an undignified groan. He scrambled to his feet, but before he could Summon his wand, he had an armful of angry blond. “Draco, get off of me,” he grunted, nearly losing his balance as Draco pushed him back against the wall. Draco had smashed their lips together, but was also trying to punch Harry in the stomach at the same time.

“How... dare... you ... not... check... in... with... me!” Each word was punctuated with either an attempted punch, or a slap. The last came very close to landing on Harry’s arse.

Harry, after finally regaining his balance, grabbed Draco around the middle and wrestled him onto all fours. His elbow connected with something soft on the way down, but by this time he was too far gone to really care what he had hit. He didn’t give his Head Auror any time to move, as he knelt down behind him, erection pressing into Draco’s thigh as he leant over to whisper in his ear. “How about I give you a full brief right now, Draco?”

Draco could only let out a deep moan as Harry’s hand fondled him through the soft fabric of his expensive suit pants. His back arched as Harry’s other hand ran down his spine, causing violent tremors to course through Draco’s aching body. “Harry...” He hated how breathy his voice got when he was horny, but it didn’t seem to faze Potter. His hand fumbled with his belt. “Harry, please.”

“Needy today, aren’t you?” Harry’s voice, deep and rough with lust, sounded just behind Draco’s ear as the suit pants were stripped down to his knees. His hand never stopped its tortuously slow trailing along Draco’s spine as he Summoned the bottle of lube from his gym bag. Harry found that he liked the feeling of having his powerful Head Auror kneeling in front of him, trembling from desire.

“Oh, Gods!” Draco moaned as he felt Harry’s slicked-up finger slide into him. He pushed back onto the finger, ignoring Harry’s deep chuckles. “More,” he begged.

“You know, Draco,” Harry practically purred. His breath hitched as he slid a second finger in to join the first, exploring all around Draco’s tight, hot passage. “When I told you to go fuck yourself, I didn’t really think you’d take me literally.”

Draco turned his head just enough for Harry to get a glimpse of narrowed silvery-grey eyes. “If you would get on with it, I wouldn’t have to do everything myself.”

Taking this for the challenge it obviously was, Harry removed his fingers and positioned himself at Draco’s entrance. He would have loved to go slow, just to see that look of pure annoyance in Draco’s beautiful eyes, but he didn’t know how long they had before one of the others got up the courage to come and check on him. His eyes closed as he pushed forward, but were jolted open again as Draco pushed back, taking him in fully in one swift movement.

“Too slow,” Draco puffed, pleasure and pain mixing in his strained voice.

Harry grinned as his hand landed on Draco’s hip, holding him in place. He rubbed lube all over his other hand and began stroking Draco’s leaking cock in time to his thrusts. He fell into a smooth rhythm, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Draco’s hip. It wasn’t long before Draco was making soft, breathless moans with each thrust, his hands clenching into fists on the cold tiles of the showers. Harry felt the pressure building up inside him and his hips began to stutter, his thrusts getting erratic as he neared his climax.

“Come on, Draco,” he moaned. “Come for me.”

A few seconds later, just as Harry thought he wouldn’t be able to last, he felt Draco tighten around him, saw the blond head tip backwards in a silent scream and his fingers were coated in copious amounts of warm cum. Draco’s body spasmed around him, squeezing Harry’s orgasm out of him. He leant forward and bit down on Draco’s shoulder blade, muffling his own scream in the soft, pale skin. They collapsed together onto the tiles, Draco on his stomach, Harry’s legs tangled with his.

It took a few minutes, but Draco managed to come back to his senses first. He rolled over, pushing Harry onto his back in the puddle he had hexed him into earlier. “We really should do this at work more often, Potter.”

“Mmm... Worth pissing you off if this is the reaction I’m going to get.” Harry nipped at Draco’s bottom lip as the blond frowned at him. He Summoned his glasses from the now damp pile of clothing near his still-running shower. “Christ, Draco! If I had known how hot you are with your work clothes plastered to you, I would have been dragging you in here on a regular basis!”

Draco smirked as he stood and adjusted his clothing. He swiped a finger across his lip where Harry had been nibbling, surprised when it came away red with blood. “Good to see your Auror instincts are at their best, Potter,” he mumbled with a small smile as he moved towards the door.

Harry grinned at his retreating back as he realised that the soft thing his elbow had connected with must have been Draco’s lip. “Well, I couldn’t let them all think I let you kick my arse without at least fighting back a bit, could I, Malfoy?”

This earned him a smirk and glare as Draco blasted the door open, knocking several junior Aurors off their feet as he left. _I must tell him to go fuck himself more often_ , Harry thought idly as he went back to his abandoned shower.


End file.
